


Baby Blues

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Spock finds a human baby so he takes it to the reader for help. Chapter on is a female version, chapter 2 is the male version.





	1. Baby Blues Female Reader Edition

The keys jingled in your palm as you locked the apartment door, ready for another day at work; you turned around, seeing Spock do the same and you wondered, not for the first time, why a Vulcan member of Starfleet had been sent to the rougher area of San Francisco.

“Morning Mr. Spock,” you greeted brightly, as you did every morning.

“Greetings Miss (L/N),” he replied formally, curious as to why you insisted on greeting him every morning when nobody else bothered with it.

Truthfully you felt sad that everyone judged him based on the fact that he was a Vulcan, so whether it pleased him or not you still had the compulsion to greet him like anybody else; at least that way he might feel welcome in the crumbling apartment block.

“Did you have a good evening?”

“It was acceptable, yes,” he responded monotonously.

Knowing this was all you would get you ended the conversation with a quick, “Okie doke, see you whenever.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “It will most likely be tomorrow morning as usual, but yes we will see one-another later.”

* * *

Urgent knocking at your door woke you at 3:00 AM, groggily you got up to see who it was that could be calling at such an early hour; you were stunned into silence when you found Spock holding loosely onto a human baby.

“Miss (L/N), I believe you would be better adapted to taking care of this,” Spock gestured to the baby in his arms, “Please can you take him?”

“Wait, what?! Spock, a little explanation would be nice, I mean, I barely know you, and you’re giving me a baby! Who does that?” You ranted, panic resounding in your tone.

“I see. An explanation is a reasonable request, where should I begin?”

“Alright,” you sighed, “Come on in and we can talk about this properly.”

He nodded curtly, following you inside to the small kitchen/dining room, where you offered him a seat; you stared at the baby for a minute, he could have only been about 3 months old.

“Pass him here,” you offered.

Spock wasted no time in passing you the boy, something which you were thankful for as he’d been holding him wrong in the first place.

“Alright, from now on if you ever hold a baby, support the head more, okay?” you demonstrated the correct method as you spoke, “Now, you were going to tell me how this happened.”

“When I was making my way back home from work I heard him crying, since there was nobody else in the area I followed the sound, I found him hidden under some refuse, clearly abandoned. After that I contacted both the police and child protective services; the police are looking into it but the services have no room for him at present, as such it became my job to look after him but I am hardly qualified to look after a human baby.”

“What makes you think I am? Other than the fact I’m human.”

“I have seen children go in and out of your apartment, my conclusion is that you are a baby-sitter, is that correct?”

“Only on occasion, and those are children who can walk and talk, I don’t know squat about babies.”

“Neither do I, and yet I still trust that you’ll do better than me.”

“One more question, you must know a tonne of people, why me?”

“The police have informed me that I need to keep this baby near me, you are the only person in this apartment to greet me, that makes you my closest acquaintance.”

You looked down to the boy in your arms, his eyes were drooping tiredly, a glance around your apartment made you wince, tools were strewn about, sharp corners were in view almost everywhere and there was even a broken glass on the floor which you had decided to clean up in the morning.

“Take a look around Spock, this place is a tip, I can hardly keep a baby here when there’s so much he could get hurt on.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully, “Agreed. Then I have a counter-proposal.”

“Go on.”

“Until child protective services can take custody of the boy, you could live with me on a temporary basis.”

“My word, you’ve lost it. Surely you don’t want me and a baby living in what I’m sure is a pristine apartment.”

“While it is hardly appropriate I see no alternative; I cannot give him the care he needs and I cannot leave him here where he could be harmed, it is the only logical solution.”

Inwardly you cursed Vulcan logic, knowing that he was correct; begrudgingly you nodded, proceeding to follow him out of your apartment.

He observed you quizzically, “Aren’t you going to lock your door?”

You let out a half laugh, “Locks been busted since I was robbed last year, I never did get ‘round to fixing it.”

Spock sighed inwardly, living with you was certainly going to be a challenge.

* * *

As you had guessed Spock’s apartment was indeed in perfect condition, there wasn’t a hair out of place so to speak; it almost made you feel guilty for taking a baby in.

After a quick tour Spock turned his full attention to you, “do you require the bedroom?”

“I’m good with the sofa thanks,” you smiled at his politeness, “Besides, all of your clothes are in there, for me to go there would be most illogical.”

If he could have been taken aback at the comment he would have been, instead he merely nodded and went to retrieve bedding. In the meantime, you emptied a draw in his kitchen, completely removing it from its holder; Spock came back to find the baby sleeping on one of his jackets inside the drawer.

“Make-shift crib,” you whispered, “In the morning we should get whatever he needs.”

“Agreed,” he replied quietly.

“So um does he have a name or am I stuck calling him baby?”

“There was no name linked to him.”

“Fine, then I’m calling him Conor.”

“I do not think it wise to name him.”

“And I don’t find it wise to keep him but here we are, so temporarily, that’s his name, ok?”

It wasn’t really a question so Spock conceded, the expression on your face telling him that there was no way he could argue this; it was the same expression his mother wore on the few occasions that she would argue with his father.

“Cracking, in that case should we turn in?” you grinned.

He nodded, removing himself stiffly from the room, you glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:17 AM, with that you flopped onto the sofa, slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Spock woke up at 6:00 AM sharp as he always did, he was surprised to find that you and Connor were missing from the living room; he was even more surprised that you had cleaned up your bedding and moved it into a neat pile at the end of the sofa after seeing the state your apartment was in the night before.

It didn’t take him long to find a note you’d left on the kitchen counter:

Spock – I’ve gone to the doctor’s because Connor had a high temperature.

Underneath is a list of all the baby things you need, you may have to check at shop if I have forgotten anything.

-          (Y/N)

Spock flipped over the page, holding back a sigh when he saw you’d doodled various images all over the page; humans were indeed fascinating creatures.

* * *

“Hey, we’re back,” you sang, entering the apartment, “Did you find everything-”

The sentence died in your mouth as you took in the sheer number of items that had been rearranged around the room, most of the furniture had been removed completely to make way for the hellish-clutter of the nursery in front of you; Spock was stood in the middle of it all, adding a mobile to the cot next to the sofa which had somehow managed to keep its place.

“What in the hell is all this?” you asked open-mouthed, “Spock, I asked you to get a few things not buy the shop!”

“No – Your note said and I quote “you may have to check at shop if I have forgotten anything,” the surrounding items are what the shop said I needed,” he answered as if it were your idea.

“You’ve been duped man, whoever served you there saw an opportunity and took it, we don’t need half of this, I mean, why would we even need alphabet blocks? Conor’s way too young to play with them.”

“I see. In that case I shall find a suitable use for the items not suited for everything later, in the meantime are you able to sort what we need from what we don’t?”

“Sure, but why don’t you just return it?”

“The retail assistant made it abundantly clear that there is a no-returns policy, only store credit.”

“What absolute bull-shit.”

“I do not see what animal excrement of any kind has to do with the matter at hand.”

“Human expression – and one that I really should not use in front of a child, my bad.”

He nodded unsurely, taking in the expression, “While we are still close to the subject of changes around the apartment I took the liberty of entering yours and bringing some clothes over.”

“You broke into my apartment?” you deadpanned, “Is that some kind of weird Vulcan joke?”

“I assure you it is no joke, also I did not break in; as you should recall the door is unlocked.”

“No – The lock is broken, there’s a difference. You had  **no**  right to even think of breaking into my apartment and going through my things. Did you ever even think that there might be something  **private**  in there?” Anger flooded through you with each passing word, you were even more infuriated when Spock had no response for his actions, “That’s it, take Conor,” you shoved the boy into his arms, storming to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To blow off some steam!”

With that you left the small apartment, slamming the door behind you. You walked down the city’s cold streets fuming about what had happened for what felt like hours but in reality was only about 30 minutes. What really made you mad wasn’t that he’d went in your apartment without permission but that he’d rifled through all your personal clothes, it felt like he’d seen a part of you that he wasn’t allowed to see. Mostly you just felt stupid about your over-reaction, he had just been trying to help after all, but a small part of you felt guilty, not only had you left him with a baby but you had seen how confused he was before you left; in a way he looked almost… lost.

When you got back you heard Conor crying through the door, with strong maternal instincts you burst through the door finding Spock struggling to feed him a bottle. Swiftly moving into action you pulled Conor into the crook of your arm, testing the temperature of the bottle on your hand whilst explaining to Spock what you were doing the entire time; it was mere minutes before you were successfully feeding him with a relieved Sock looking on.

The only sound in the apartment was the occasional suckling from Connor, you felt pressured to say something to break the tension you were feeling, “Sorry,” you mumbled, then clearing your throat and speaking up, “Sorry I stormed off like that. I’m not used to people being so… close.”

“I accept your apology and submit one of my own, I did not realise that you were so private, had I of known-”

“Save it, the issue lies with me not with you. You did your best and that’s all I can ask for,” you smiled warmly, ending the conversation with comfortable silence.

Spock pondered your comment, on Vulcan it was usually mandatory to complete a task to perfection, “doing your best,” as you had put it wasn’t traditionally a compliment; humans, especially you, had some unusual customs and comments at best. With all that in mind however, he couldn’t help but be a little satisfied with your comment, everything about your reaction had been illogical but something he desired to make up for, for reasons unknown even to himself.

* * *

As the weeks of living with you passed Spock found himself more and more comfortable living with you and Conor, he would often impress you with what you called “Sass,” as if Vulcans could have such a human sentiment. He would often find you dancing around the kitchen to old 21st century music whilst singing to Conor, some of the songs were hardly appropriate for a child but it didn’t seem to bother you in the slightest.

He would also watch you when you took Conor out on a night to stop him from crying, something that he found extremely considerate since you didn’t want to wake him up; it did worry him that you went out alone however so he would often keep an eye on you or walk with you claiming that it was illogical that you should go out alone when he was awake too.

His favourite thing though was when he would come in from work and find you next to a pile of work that had been sent home for you; these were his favourite moments because he was almost certain to find you asleep on the kitchen stools with your head rested on the counter; you had never looked more peaceful than those moments.

All of this changed however when Spock got a call saying that child protective services had found Conor’s parents; as it happened the child was victim of kidnapping, so he would be returned to his parents shortly.

Spock prepared himself to tell you; while he would usually keep his cool exterior he was afraid that you had got attached to Conor, if that was the case Spock didn’t know whether he could keep hiding behind his Vulcan mask like a façade.

Walking into the living room Spock found you bathing Conor as he giggled, playing with some bubbles.

“Splish splash I was taking a bath, long about a Saturday night,” you sang happily.

“(Y/N), I have some important news,” Spock approached blankly.

“Sure, what’s up? Meteor hurtling towards Earth? Dinosaurs brought back to life? Another third really cool thing?”

“No. Matthew’s parents have been located.”

“Matthew? Who is Matt-” the realisation hit, almost winding you in the process, “Conor?”

“Indeed. He was a victim of kidnapping and-”

“Why now?” you demanded, “Why have they only been located now?”

“It would appear that Matthew was abandoned very far away from home, as such the authorities have been searching for him in ever widening circles until the finally reached the services here; they will be here in 15 minutes, I suggest that you prepare him to leave.”

“Sure, no problem,” you struggled to maintain a smile, “Hear that little bud, you’re going home, come on then, let’s get some gear ready for you, yeah?”

Matthew gurgled in response.

After you had prepared a baby bag everything seemed to move too fast, there was barely even time for a goodbye before child services took Matthew away. Once that was over there wasn’t much to do other than move your stuff back to your own apartment which looked more run-down than ever; you couldn’t even manage a proper goodbye to Spock, something that affected him more than you cold know though he wouldn’t let it show.

* * *

Spock examined his unusually quiet apartment, you had only left a week ago but it still felt too quiet; he knew it was illogical but it didn’t change the fact that he missed you, something he would never admit aloud.

During the time back in your apartment you missed the company that Spock had brought with him, most people would probably argue that he had a stick up his ass but you knew the real him. In truth he was a guy who always did his best no matter what, he would always go through the effort to make you more comfortable or try to understand human customs and behaviours.

With a harsh sigh you pushed yourself out of the depressingly quiet room and across to hall to Spock’s door; you had planned to slam on the door and tell him… tell him what exactly? That was the fault in your plan, you really had no idea what you were doing. Ignoring that fact however, you knocked apprehensively.

Spock answered, hiding his elation to see you with a monotonous, “Miss (L/N)?”

“You kidding me? We’re back on a last name basis now?” you joked, then continued, leaving him no time to reply, “Look, a few weeks ago I moved in with the most amazing Vulcan. He always made me laugh, especially when I accidentally get on his nerves, he was also really considerate but then I moved out and I didn’t even say goodbye properly. The truth is… I miss my roommate. I don’t mind if he doesn’t miss me back but I’d at least like him to know that.”

Spock gave a small smile, before returning to his usual straight face, “He misses you too.”

You beamed, “Well how about the two of us go to dinner tomorrow night at 6:00? My treat for messing up your apartment for so long.”

“That would be adequate.”

“Adequate? That’s gotta be the Vulcan equivalent of awesome,” you winked, “In that case, I’ll come by at 6:00.”


	2. Baby Blues Male Reader Edition

The keys jingled in your palm as you locked the apartment door, ready for another day at work; you turned around, seeing Spock do the same and you wondered, not for the first time, why a Vulcan member of Starfleet had been sent to the rougher area of San Francisco.

“Morning Mr. Spock,” you greeted brightly, as you did every morning.

“Greetings Mr (L/N),” he replied formally, curious as to why you insisted on greeting him every morning when nobody else bothered with it.

Truthfully you felt sad that everyone judged him based on the fact that he was a Vulcan, so whether it pleased him or not you still had the compulsion to greet him like anybody else; at least that way he might feel welcome in the crumbling apartment block.

“Did you have a good evening?”

“It was acceptable, yes,” he responded monotonously.

Knowing this was all you would get you ended the conversation with a quick, “Okie doke, see you whenever.”

Spock raised an eyebrow, “It will most likely be tomorrow morning as usual, but yes we will see one-another later.”

* * *

Urgent knocking at your door woke you at 3:00 AM, groggily you got up to see who it was that could be calling at such an early hour; you were stunned into silence when you found Spock holding loosely onto a human baby.

“Mr (L/N), I believe you would be better adapted to taking care of this,” Spock gestured to the baby in his arms, “Please can you take him?”

“Wait, what?! Spock, a little explanation would be nice, I mean, I barely know you, and you’re giving me a baby! Who does that?” You ranted, panic resounding in your tone.

“I see. An explanation is a reasonable request, where should I begin?”

“Alright,” you sighed, “Come on in and we can talk about this properly.”

He nodded curtly, following you inside to the small kitchen/dining room, where you offered him a seat; you stared at the baby for a minute, he could have only been about 3 months old.

“Pass him here,” you offered.

Spock wasted no time in passing you the boy, something which you were thankful for as he’d been holding him wrong in the first place.

“Alright, from now on if you ever hold a baby, support the head more, okay?” you demonstrated the correct method as you spoke, “Now, you were going to tell me how this happened.”

“When I was making my way back home from work I heard him crying, since there was nobody else in the area I followed the sound, I found him hidden under some refuse, clearly abandoned. After that I contacted both the police and child protective services; the police are looking into it but the services have no room for him at present, as such it became my job to look after him but I am hardly qualified to look after a human baby.”

“What makes you think I am? Other than the fact I’m human.”

“I have seen children go in and out of your apartment, my conclusion is that you are a baby-sitter, is that correct?”

“Only on occasion, and those are children who can walk and talk, I don’t know squat about babies.”

“Neither do I, and yet I still trust that you’ll do better than me.”

“One more question, you must know a tonne of people, why me?”

“The police have informed me that I need to keep this baby near me, you are the only person in this apartment to greet me, that makes you my closest acquaintance.”

You looked down to the boy in your arms, his eyes were drooping tiredly, a glance around your apartment made you wince, tools were strewn about, sharp corners were in view almost everywhere and there was even a broken glass on the floor which you had decided to clean up in the morning.

“Take a look around Spock, this place is a tip, I can hardly keep a baby here when there’s so much he could get hurt on.”

Spock nodded thoughtfully, “Agreed. Then I have a counter-proposal.”

“Go on.”

“Until child protective services can take custody of the boy, you could live with me on a temporary basis.”

“My word, you’ve lost it. Surely you don’t want me and a baby living in what I’m sure is a pristine apartment.”

“While it is hardly appropriate I see no alternative; I cannot give him the care he needs and I cannot leave him here where he could be harmed, it is the only logical solution.”

Inwardly you cursed Vulcan logic, knowing that he was correct; begrudgingly you nodded, proceeding to follow him out of your apartment.

He observed you quizzically, “Aren’t you going to lock your door?”

You let out a half laugh, “Locks been busted since I was robbed last year, I never did get ‘round to fixing it.”

Spock sighed inwardly, living with you was certainly going to be a challenge.

* * *

As you had guessed Spock’s apartment was indeed in perfect condition, there wasn’t a hair out of place so to speak; it almost made you feel guilty for taking a baby in.

After a quick tour Spock turned his full attention to you, “do you require the bedroom?”

“I’m good with the sofa thanks,” you smiled at his politeness, “Besides, all of your clothes are in there, for me to go there would be most illogical.”

If he could have been taken aback at the comment he would have been, instead he merely nodded and went to retrieve bedding. In the meantime, you emptied a draw in his kitchen, completely removing it from its holder; Spock came back to find the baby sleeping on one of his jackets inside the drawer.

“Make-shift crib,” you whispered, “In the morning we should get whatever he needs.”

“Agreed,” he replied quietly.

“So um does he have a name or am I stuck calling him baby?”

“There was no name linked to him.”

“Fine, then I’m calling him Conor.”

“I do not think it wise to name him.”

“And I don’t find it wise to keep him but here we are, so temporarily, that’s his name, ok?”

It wasn’t really a question so Spock conceded, the expression on your face telling him that there was no way he could argue this; it was the same expression his mother wore on the few occasions that she would argue with his father.

“Cracking, in that case should we turn in?” you grinned.

He nodded, removing himself stiffly from the room, you glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:17 AM, with that you flopped onto the sofa, slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Spock woke up at 6:00 AM sharp as he always did, he was surprised to find that you and Connor were missing from the living room; he was even more surprised that you had cleaned up your bedding and moved it into a neat pile at the end of the sofa after seeing the state your apartment was in the night before.

It didn’t take him long to find a note you’d left on the kitchen counter:

Spock – I’ve gone to the doctor’s because Connor had a high temperature.

Underneath is a list of all the baby things you need, you may have to check at shop if I have forgotten anything.

-          (Y/N)

Spock flipped over the page, holding back a sigh when he saw you’d doodled various images all over the page; humans were indeed fascinating creatures.

* * *

“Hey, we’re back,” you sang, entering the apartment, “Did you find everything-”

The sentence died in your mouth as you took in the sheer number of items that had been rearranged around the room, most of the furniture had been removed completely to make way for the hellish-clutter of the nursery in front of you; Spock was stood in the middle of it all, adding a mobile to the cot next to the sofa which had somehow managed to keep its place.

“What in the hell is all this?” you asked open-mouthed, “Spock, I asked you to get a few things not buy the shop!”

“No – Your note said and I quote “you may have to check at shop if I have forgotten anything,” the surrounding items are what the shop said I needed,” he answered as if it were your idea.

“You’ve been duped man, whoever served you there saw an opportunity and took it, we don’t need half of this, I mean, why would we even need alphabet blocks? Conor’s way too young to play with them.”

“I see. In that case I shall find a suitable use for the items not suited for everything later, in the meantime are you able to sort what we need from what we don’t?”

“Sure, but why don’t you just return it?”

“The retail assistant made it abundantly clear that there is a no-returns policy, only store credit.”

“What absolute bull-shit.”

“I do not see what animal excrement of any kind has to do with the matter at hand.”

“Human expression – and one that I really should not use in front of a child, my bad.”

He nodded unsurely, taking in the expression, “While we are still close to the subject of changes around the apartment I took the liberty of entering yours and bringing some clothes over.”

“You broke into my apartment?” you deadpanned, “Is that some kind of weird Vulcan joke?”

“I assure you it is no joke, also I did not break in; as you should recall the door is unlocked.”

“No – The lock is broken, there’s a difference. You had no right to even think of breaking into my apartment and going through my things. Did you ever even think that there might be something private in there?” Anger flooded through you with each passing word, you were even more infuriated when Spock had no response for his actions, “That’s it, take Conor,” you shoved the boy into his arms, storming to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To blow off some steam!”

With that you left the small apartment, slamming the door behind you. You walked down the city’s cold streets fuming about what had happened for what felt like hours but in reality was only about 30 minutes. What really made you mad wasn’t that he’d went in your apartment without permission but that he’d rifled through all your personal clothes, it felt like he’d seen a part of you that he wasn’t allowed to see. Mostly you just felt stupid about your over-reaction, he had just been trying to help after all, but a small part of you felt guilty, not only had you left him with a baby but you had seen how confused he was before you left; in a way he looked almost… lost.

When you got back you heard Conor crying through the door, with strong paternal instincts you burst through the door finding Spock struggling to feed him a bottle. Swiftly moving into action you pulled Conor into the crook of your arm, testing the temperature of the bottle on your hand whilst explaining to Spock what you were doing the entire time; it was mere minutes before you were successfully feeding him with a relieved Sock looking on.

The only sound in the apartment was the occasional suckling from Connor, you felt pressured to say something to break the tension you were feeling, “Sorry,” you mumbled, then clearing your throat and speaking up, “Sorry I stormed off like that. I’m not used to people being so… close.”

“I accept your apology and submit one of my own, I did not realise that you were so private, had I of known-”

“Save it, the issue lies with me not with you. You did your best and that’s all I can ask for,” you smiled warmly, ending the conversation with comfortable silence.

Spock pondered your comment, on Vulcan it was usually mandatory to complete a task to perfection, “doing your best,” as you had put it wasn’t traditionally a compliment; humans, especially you, had some unusual customs and comments at best. With all that in mind however, he couldn’t help but be a little satisfied with your comment, everything about your reaction had been illogical but something he desired to make up for, for reasons unknown even to himself.

* * *

As the weeks of living with you passed Spock found himself more and more comfortable living with you and Conor, he would often impress you with what you called “Sass,” as if Vulcans could have such a human sentiment. He would often find you dancing around the kitchen to old 21st century music whilst singing to Conor, some of the songs were hardly appropriate for a child but it didn’t seem to bother you in the slightest.

He would also watch you when you took Conor out on a night to stop him from crying, something that he found extremely considerate since you didn’t want to wake him up; it did worry him that you went out alone however so he would often keep an eye on you or walk with you claiming that it was illogical that you should go out alone when he was awake too.

His favourite thing though was when he would come in from work and find you next to a pile of work that had been sent home for you; these were his favourite moments because he was almost certain to find you asleep on the kitchen stools with your head rested on the counter; you had never looked more peaceful than those moments.

All of this changed however when Spock got a call saying that child protective services had found Conor’s parents; as it happened the child was victim of kidnapping, so he would be returned to his parents shortly.

Spock prepared himself to tell you; while he would usually keep his cool exterior he was afraid that you had got attached to Conor, if that was the case Spock didn’t know whether he could keep hiding behind his Vulcan mask like a façade.

Walking into the living room Spock found you bathing Conor as he giggled, playing with some bubbles.

“Splish splash I was taking a bath, long about a Saturday night,” you sang happily.

“(Y/N), I have some important news,” Spock approached blankly.

“Sure, what’s up? Meteor hurtling towards Earth? Dinosaurs brought back to life? Another third really cool thing?”

“No. Matthew’s parents have been located.”

“Matthew? Who is Matt-” the realisation hit, almost winding you in the process, “Conor?”

“Indeed. He was a victim of kidnapping and-”

“Why now?” you demanded, “Why have they only been located now?”

“It would appear that Matthew was abandoned very far away from home, as such the authorities have been searching for him in ever widening circles until the finally reached the services here; they will be here in 15 minutes, I suggest that you prepare him to leave.”

“Sure, no problem,” you struggled to maintain a smile, “Hear that little bud, you’re going home, come on then, let’s get some gear ready for you, yeah?”

Matthew gurgled in response.

After you had prepared a baby bag everything seemed to move too fast, there was barely even time for a goodbye before child services took Matthew away. Once that was over there wasn’t much to do other than move your stuff back to your own apartment which looked more run-down than ever; you couldn’t even manage a proper goodbye to Spock, something that affected him more than you cold know though he wouldn’t let it show.

* * *

Spock examined his unusually quiet apartment, you had only left a week ago but it still felt too quiet; he knew it was illogical but it didn’t change the fact that he missed you, something he would never admit aloud.

During the time back in your apartment you missed the company that Spock had brought with him, most people would probably argue that he had a stick up his ass but you knew the real him. In truth he was a guy who always did his best no matter what, he would always go through the effort to make you more comfortable or try to understand human customs and behaviours.

With a harsh sigh you pushed yourself out of the depressingly quiet room and across to hall to Spock’s door; you had planned to slam on the door and tell him… tell him what exactly? That was the fault in your plan, you really had no idea what you were doing. Ignoring that fact however, you knocked apprehensively.

Spock answered, hiding his elation to see you with a monotonous, “Mr (L/N)?”

“You kidding me? We’re back on a last name basis now?” you joked, then continued, leaving him no time to reply, “Look, a few weeks ago I moved in with the most amazing Vulcan. He always made me laugh, especially when I accidentally get on his nerves, he was also really considerate but then I moved out and I didn’t even say goodbye properly. The truth is… I miss my roommate. I don’t mind if he doesn’t miss me back but I’d at least like him to know that.”

Spock gave a small smile, before returning to his usual straight face, “He misses you too.”

You beamed, “Well how about the two of us go to dinner tomorrow night at 6:00? My treat for messing up your apartment for so long.”

“That would be adequate.”

“Adequate? That’s gotta be the Vulcan equivalent of awesome,” you winked, “In that case, I’ll come by at 6:00.”


End file.
